


Broken Hearts

by suzyqkluth



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzyqkluth/pseuds/suzyqkluth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after the failed wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Hearts

Broken Hearts  
I do not own Ranma  
This takes place after the failed wedding  
This is an Inuyasha crossover also I do not own Inuyasha  
thoughts  
"talking"  
"mind speech"

It was two hours after the failed wedding of Ranma and Akane and any wedding plans had been put on hold. Ranma had long retreated up to the roof to think. Dam her for inviting all of those people. She knew what would happen and luckily no one got hurt. Akane sure looked attractive in that western style wedding gown. I wonder what if Akane wanted to marry me or not. I know for a fact that I didn’t want to marry if she was forced in to it. I guess I had better go and get cleaned up. With that Ranma got off of the roof and went in to take a bath and to get out of the ruined tuxedo that he was wearing.

While Ranma had been on the roof Akane had gone to her room and took off her wedding dress and threw it on the floor. Then Akane started to pack her personal belongings so that she could run away because she truly believed that Ranma hated her and didn’t want anything to do with her. When I asked if he loved me, he said why would I love a stupid, uncute, sexless tomboy. I am better built to boot. What is worst is that he laughed at me. I truly believe that he hates me after all Uyko is the cute fiancée and Shampoo is the sexy Chinese Amazon, me I’m the ugly one that he can’t stand to be around. I guess the only way for him to know how I feel is to let him read my diary and to leave my broken heart at his feet. Before Akane left she dropped off her diary on Ranma’s bed with a note to read it. Akane went back to her room and left through the window with her pack.

Dear Ranma,  
By the time you read this I will have left, the reason is that you do not love me and I am sorry that it took this long for me to see it. Here is my diary I want you to read it and to know that I will always LOVE YOU with all of my heart and soul. I pray that will be happy with whomever that you choose.  
LOVE ALWAYS,  
Akane Tendo

After that she left to go and visit a friend and to start her life over without Ranma Saotome in her life.

It would be over three hours before Ranma found out that Akane had left him and for the first time in his life Ranma felt truly afraid.

Ranma had returned to his room to change his clothes and to write in his journal about what had happened that day. After that he want in to the dojo to work off his anger at Nabiki. He did not see the note and Akane’s diary on is bed.

Kasumi went to find Ranma and let him know that dinner was ready. “Ranma dinner is ready would please go and let Akane know to come to dinner. I think that she may be in her room please go and get her.”

“Alright all go and get her.” Ranma told Kasumi I hope that she isn’t to mad at me for the wedding this afternoon. It’s not my fault that those people showed up and ruined the wedding. When Ranma got to Akane’s room he knocked and there was no answer. “Open up tomboy I’m coming in.” Ranma shouted at the door hoping that Akane would open it. When there was no answer, Ranma shouted “Last chance tomboy I’m coming in.” With that said Ranma barged into Akane’s room and found out that Akane was gone. “Why did you leave me?” cried Ranma as looked around the room for anything that tell him the whereabouts of Akane. Running to his room to pack so that he go looking for his Akane, Ranma threw his pack on the bed and began packing as fast as he could. Then Ranma noticed the note that had fallen on the floor and began to read it.

Dear Ranma,  
By the time you read this I will have left, the reason is that you do not love me and I am sorry that it took this long for me to see it. Here is my diary I want you to read it and to know that I will always LOVE YOU with all of my heart and soul. I pray that will be happy with whomever that you choose.  
LOVE ALWAYS,  
Akane Tendo

Stupid tomboy I love you and only you. Then Ranma found Akane’s diary and put it into his pack so that he could read it later. Then Ranma finished packing and left though his window in search of Akane.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your reviews and for reading.


End file.
